


Colors

by trying_2b_in_lov3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_2b_in_lov3/pseuds/trying_2b_in_lov3
Summary: How has the war affected James and Harry?Review, and tell me what you think.





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, James Potter, and any other characters mentioned in this fic.                                                   

CHAPTER ONE: GREEN

There are many things that remind him of the color green. His eyes, which he inherited from his mother, for example. But this is one of the only happy things. Many times, when he sees the color green, thoughts immediately haunt him. He imagines green skulls with horrible snakes protruding from the mouth. He sees his mother, dying from a flash of green light. He sees Dumbledore, his roll model, his friend, and his confidante. The one he thought that could never meet the same horrible fate has his father, mother, godfather, and fellow pupil had before him. Now, when he sees the color green, he isn’t able to think of happy moments, like the first Christmas he got presents, or the wonderful eyes he is known for.

Every time he sees the color green, he immediately thinks of his wife. He sees the bright emeralds that stare at him from across the table, and is thankful that he has her. He sees how her eyes have been passed down to his son. But, he notices that dark times are approaching. Now, when he looks into her eyes, he notices that they do not hold the same life that only child innocence does. He looks into his son’s eyes, and sees the difference. He only hopes that he is able to keep the life in his son’s eyes for as long as possible. 


	2. RED

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. Not much else to it. 

CHAPTER TWO: RED

Before, when he was carefree and was still full of a child’s curiosity, his favorite color was red. He was amazed, when he got into Gryffindor. He saw all of the red curtains, and the red-themed common room. When he got older, he began to love the color red even more. He would look over at her and see her golden red hair, sparkling in the sunlight. With the pressure that every teen goes through, and more in his case, the purity he had with him as a child was dwindling quickly. He had seen too much. He had seen more deaths in a year than anyone had seen in a lifetime. He sees burning flames, erupting all around him. He sees blood smeared across the wall. He’s not so sure that red is his favorite color anymore.

He is afraid. The color red used o bring him joy and happiness. It was the same color that represented his pride, and his love. He would think of the beautiful flames, dancing as if telling a lively story. He would watch them flicker and fall. He would sit in the room for hours, just staring at the flames and listening to the whispering voices all around him. He sees his baby boy and notices how much he looks like him; how you can tell he is carrying his blood. Now, he realizes what danger his family is in. He will do all he can to protect them, whether it means shedding his own flesh; whether he has to risk his own neck and have his blood smeared across the walls. Thinking of the color red now makes him sick. It gives him the same cold feeling that dementors feed after. It makes him think of all the battles he has been through, trying to bring justice the world. He knows this is the way it will end for him; fighting and hoping that he is good enough to live. Now, when he lies in bed next to his wife, thinking of the color red doesn’t bring as much comfort and pride as it used to. 

A/N: Review please! Even if you don't like it, just click and tell me what you think i need to work on!


End file.
